


Safe House

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, WinterShock - Freeform, bucky as Bodyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy has to go into hiding for a bit and is prepared to be horribly bored—until she finds out about who’s going with her.





	Safe House

Wintershock: roughing it together

“Not even a kindle?” Darcy pleaded, trying to negotiate to be allowed one electronic device to help keep her sane while being holed up in a safe house in the middle of nowhere.

“Sorry, Dar,” Tony told her. “No can do. Burner phones only. You’ll have to settle for paper books for entertainment. If there was time, I’d rig up something untraceable, but we’ve got to get you out of here ASAP.” 

Darcy sighed in frustration, but didn’t try to argue. She was in too much danger to quibble. Returning to her packing, she made sure to stuff some books in her dufflebag: a few Star Trek novels, a political tone to help put her to sleep, and four of her favorite trashy bodice ripper romance novels. 

“So, who’s the lucky soul who gets to bodyguard me?” She chirped, joining the Avengers after she’d completed her preparations. She had no idea why some villain wanted her dead, but there was, so she was taking a little get away until Steve and Co. could take care of the problem. 

A lackadaisical metal arm raised up from Bucky Barnes, who looked like he was lounging lazily, but was probably switching over to super watchdog mode. 

“Yes!” Darcy pumped her fist. “I get you all to myself for the foreseeable future.” 

Bucky gave her a hint of the smirk that always drove her wild. 

“Sure do, doll. But we’ve got to get there in one piece first. Road trip time.”

She squealed with delight. Road trips with Bucky were never boring and would be ample opportunity for.....interesting experiences, despite the danger. 

When they arrived at the isolated cabin, tucked away deeply in a forest, she wasn’t quite so sure.

“Ummm, this is safe, isn’t it? It looks a little horror movie setting like,” Darcy commented, eying the rustic building suspiciously. Bucky was busy double checking the security, but he’d heard her.

“Wait till you see the inside,” he teased, once he was sure it was secure. “Appearances can be deceiving.” 

“Kind of like you?” She teased back, winking shamelessly at him.

“You know it, babe,” he shot back with a grin, making her go hot all over. She decided she probably wouldn’t end up missing her phone too my much after all. Bucky was very skilled at keeping her occupied.


End file.
